Gallery:Happy New Year!
It's New Year's Eve, and Phineas and Ferb build their customized multi-dimensional New Year's Eve ball and drop it to celebrate. At City Hall, Candace goes to a grown up party and makes a resolution to refrain from busting her brothers, but gains a relapse and tries to bust them before the clock hits midnight. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses a Resolution-Changer-inator in his bowtie to make everyone change their resolution to follow him as their leader. Read the full summary... Gallery 6. Png Phineas says yeah to Isabella.jpg There's the other tradition of kissing someone special at midnight.jpg Isabella says really to Phineas.jpg I know what WE'RE gonna do tonight.jpg We're gonna make our own New Year's ball.jpg And drop it from outer space.jpg Isabella didn't like this.jpg You have such an active imagination!.jpg Not active enough.jpg images (69).jpg Agent P annoyed seeing Major Monogram and Carl are in Aruba.jpg|Perry looking in disgust as he's frozen in his lair tumblr_mec99mJQrb1rmra37o1_500.png Inside the New Year's Ball.jpg 7. Png Agent P trapped in bottle of sparkling cider.png|"You're Perry the Corkapus!" Norm throwing confetti.jpg|"Happy New Year!" tumblr_mec9dlQN5i1rmra37o1_500.png|In Gimmelshtump, Doof could not change his television channel Resolution-Changer-Inator.jpg images (67).jpg Linda and Lawrence arrive at the New Year's Eve party.jpg Candace and Stacy arrive at the New Year's Eve party.jpg tumblr_mec9fsITnd1rmra37o1_500.png Jeremy and Coltrane walking up to Candace and Stacy.jpg 3new.png It's okay it's just a temporary relapse.jpg Jeremy walking up to Candace and Stacy with a tray of sparkling cider glasses.jpg Jeremy asking Stacy about Candace's relapse.jpg PerryAgain!.png|Perry Again! Candace washes her face.jpg Candace turning the sink off.jpg Candace talks to her reflection.jpg Candace sees a sandwitch woman.jpg Candace in the bathroom.jpg Candace running to her house 1.jpg Candace sliding along the ice after slipping.jpg Candace flying through the air.jpg Candace running to her house 2.jpg Bash in a ball.jpg Watch closely.jpg|Hello out there to everyone in internetland! 5. Png Happy New Year! Here I am.jpg File:Vlcsnap-00003.png Candace passes on the sparkling cider for now.jpg Jeremy after Candace does not take a glass of sparkling cider from him.jpg tumblr_mec9oxzHZp1rmra37o1_500.png|"Adopt me!" images (33).jpg tumblr_mec9qoYExa1rmra37o1_500.png tumblr_mec9sm1JAf1rmra37o1_500.png Candace sees Linda and Lawrence in the courtyard.jpg No time for kissing.jpg tumblr_mfxjflSdnF1rmra37o1_500.png What is everyone's New Year's resolution?.jpg Perry blowing a party streamer.jpg p 1.png p 2.png p 3.png DfzpqIeW0AEoLWG.jpg "Happy New Year" Everyone dancing at the City Hall party.jpg Jeremy and Candace waltz.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing happy new year.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing 1.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing 2.jpg Linda and Lawrence dancing.jpg Everyone dancing to It's A New Year.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing to It's A New Year.jpg Ferb Running Man.jpg Irving Stayin' Alive.jpg|Night fever, night fever. Buford fist dancing.jpg Ferb Voguing.jpg|Ferb strikes a pose. Phineas and Ferb dancing the Gangnam Style.jpg|Oppan Phineas style! Fireside Girls Gangnam.jpg|Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, sexy lady! Doofenshmirtz and Perry Charleston.jpg Doof and Perry Swing Dancing.jpg Doof and Perry New Year dance.jpg Isabella Phineas dancing for new year.jpg Baljeet and Ginger Monkey.jpg Three kids on the infinity slide.jpg Raising_the_ball.png|Raising the ball. Dropping_the_ball.png|Dropping the ball Final_count_down.png|Counting down to the year's end Everyone beginning to conga.jpg New Year's Eve conga.jpg tumblr_mecbcl0Sc51rmra37o1_500.png Candace and Jeremy go outside on New Year's Eve.jpg Candace and Jeremy on the balcony.jpg Betty Jo and Clyde dancing.jpg Reg and Winifred dancing.jpg Stacy and Coltrane dancing.jpg The New Years Ball.JPG Ball rising.jpg|"What is happening?" Is this your doing.jpg|"Is this your doing, bro?" old long ago.jpg|"Auld Lang Syne literally means old long ago." Old long ago (2).jpg|"Auld Lang Syne literally means old long ago." (Ferb's mouth closed) Ball flying into space.jpg|"But I'd rather think of New Year's as an unspoiled universe." Fireworks in the sky.jpg Everyone watching the fireworks.jpg|"I sure hope Candace can see the fireworks." Jeremy and Candace watching the fireworks.jpg|"You know, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to keep this resolution." I like you just the way you are.jpg|"That's okay. I like you just the way you are." Candace and Jeremy on the balcony 2.jpg|"Happy New Year, Candace." Candace and Jeremy about to kiss.jpg|"Happy New Year, Jeremy." Candace_and_Jeremy_kiss_for_the_second_time.jpg|Jeremy and Candace's first kiss of Season 4 Happy New Year lit in the sky.jpg End Credits Doofenshmirtz and Perry Charleston.jpg Doof and Perry Swing Dancing.jpg Doof and Perry New Year dance.jpg Isabella Phineas dancing for new year.jpg Baljeet and Ginger Monkey.jpg Three kids on the infinity slide.jpg Everyone beginning to conga.jpg New Year's Eve conga.jpg Tumblr mecbcl0Sc51rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy go outside on New Year's Eve.jpg Candace and Jeremy on the balcony.jpg Norm and an air conditioner.jpg Norm kisses the air conditioner.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries